


Twelve

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve Hours into a routine meet and greet, Lorne’s team had been taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Contains off-screen violence

Twelve hours into a routine meet and greet, Lorne’s team had been taken. Efficiently separated from each other, his last sight of them; Reed gushing blood from an arrow through his throat, dead before he hit the floor; Cadman, a flash of strawberry blonde in the corner of his eye, heading toward the edge of the forest; and Dr. Parrish, terror in his eyes as he struggled against the three men holding him. Evan lost the rest of it to blackness, when someone hit him in the back of the head.

 

Twelve days into a routine meet and greet the only words Lorne had left were his name and rank, repeating over and over; to both himself and his captors, whenever they felt like questioning him. The passage of time marked at each sunset by a scratch on the soft sandstone wall. First he had used his fingernails, but now they were too bloody and torn, so he used the edge of the bolt in the manacle about his wrists. His hope was fading, his faith in Atlantis waning, leaving only fear. A fear than Laura hadn’t made it to the gate, that no help was coming, that he would die here; that David was already dead. He was so worn, so tired, his remaining strength was used simply to keep himself from toppling over in a pile on the floor of his cell.

 

Resting his head against the wall, using the chill to ease the pain in his face, the silence of the morning; broken by shouts from outside. He shuffled his body nearer to the high barred window, listening for someone, something familiar. The tiny burn of remaining hope surprised him, the voice from outside ripping a hole in his heart.

 

“I won’t tell you anything.” It said, hoarse and croaking.

David! Oh God! Evan pushed his body closer to the window, head lifted, straining to hear.

“Do whatever you want with me, I still won’t tell you anything”

The rattle of chains and gruff laughter filled him, terrified him.

“What.... What are you doing?”

More laughter.

“No.”

Evan closed his eyes, a moment of silence.

“What are the symbols.” A deep voice asked, recognizable to Lorne from his own questioning.

“I won’t tell you.”

“You will.”

A sharp crack followed by a scream. Evan’s eye’s popped open against his will. His own body jerked in response to the lash of a whip.

“Doctor David Parrish.” He had no rank or serial number to accompany that statement.

A second lash followed.

“I’m a Botanist... I study plants.” David gasped out.

Three.

“I went to Michigan State.” David yelled.

Four.

“I’m not telling you” Another scream.

Five.

“I won’t tell you” There was a sob in David’s voice. Evan bit on his own hand to stop himself screaming with David.

Six.

“No!” David shouted

Seven.

A scream again and a stuttered “N-no”

Eight.

“No.” Evan could barely hear him.

Nine.

David only grunted. Tears streamed down Evans face, he itched to be out there. To stop this.

Ten.

Silence.

Evan was starting to shake. It should be him out there. The silence stretched out into what felt like infinity. An angry squeal from the door to his cell drew his attention from David’s suffering. He looked up into dark eyes.

“Perhaps you would like to tell us the symbols to your home?”

“No” Lorne automatically replied.

“Very Well” The guard grinned at him, and disappeared.

The whipping continued.

Eleven.

A hoarse cry, followed by a sob

Oh God! He couldn’t do that, he wouldn’t. Thoughts about duty and honour rolled round in his head, at breakneck speeds. Evan’s memories flashed, from his time with the SGC; of exploring new worlds, of Atlantis. The people he knew, the places he’d been. All of it shadowed by his last few months with David. Watching him work in the greenhouses, how reverently he handled the plant samples, how much he believed in his work. That most modern medicines were derived from plants, that learning how the plants here, a whole galaxy away from home, survived would lead him to save the world. How he laughed, how excited he got; and how quiet and intense he could be when they were alone together. How much he was in love with David. In a split second between one heartbeat and the next he made his decision.

Twelve.

“Stop!” Evan shouted. “Please stop. I’ll tell you!” More tears streaming down his face as he betrayed Atlantis, his home, for love.

“I’ll tell you.” He’d pulled himself to the door of the cell, clinging to the bars, crying out his capitulation.

“I’ll tell you everything. Please” Evan was begging now and he knew it. He’d broken with just twelve lashes to the body of the most important person in his life.

“Good.” The voice came from the hallway and Evan crumbled where he stood.

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly reposting all my Atlantis fanfiction here - ie. e place.


End file.
